


Just for now

by QuillsnPills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Full Moon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, no dialog, sorry they kinda be animals yanno?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsnPills/pseuds/QuillsnPills
Summary: The stag and rat kept their eyes on the impish canines all throughout the night, an almost amused look on their faces. Like this had almost happened countless times beforehand.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Just for now

**Author's Note:**

> This is just small drabble I wrote for fun! It was the full moon so I thought why not.

The night was still and crisp. The moon shon proudly through heavy layers of dappled clouds, her light streaming through the leaves and bramble of the forbidden forest. The light caught on the amber eyes of a creature. One of smokey fur and fire lit eyes. He was strong, muscles rippling and clenched, a panting mouth flashing an impressive display of grungy canines. Scars old and new slashing across his body in a sickening display of pain. His claws glinted as they scrambled seemingly playfully at yet another rather large creature. This one’s pelt black as pitch and shining like a dragon's scales. While his partners eyes were filled with amber flames licking his irises, these one’s were stony like coarse gravel and storm. 

They tussled around wildly on the uneven flooring, rock and tree roots sticking out of the snow like spears. Twigs and spurs were seemingly desperate for purchase along the beast’s fur, though it was so thick it never got a chance. 

As they leaped and ducked around eachother, two other creatures stood on and watched the scrap. One was a stag, who had a strong build, a rather peculiar spectacle shaped print around his eyes, and an impressive rack of antlers protruding from his skull. Amongst them was a rather chunky rat, coat drab and brown, with beady little eyes and a very worm like tail. 

The stag and rat kept their eyes on the impish canines all throughout the night, an almost  _ amused  _ look on their faces. Like this had almost happened countless times beforehand. 

The wolf and the dog continued their play by suddenly dashing out into the clearing near a large frozen pond. The former was clearly faster than the latter, yet funnily enough seemed to allow him to stay not all that far from his heels. The stag ran after them with the rodent clinging on for dear life within his heads flocked protrusions. 

As they came to the lake the dog suddenly leaped onto the thick sheet of ice covering the pond, spinning around with childlike glee as his mate watched on in both worry and affection. The stag was still watching on, wispy breaths coming from his nostrils as he breathed heavy sighs, his eyes almost seeming to roll at his friends antics. 

This went for hours, occasionally the deer coming in to play with the two canines, and the wolf at one point even allowed the rat to come and playfully nip at his heels. The wolf was rather clearly meant for more than at face value, at first glance you’d be afraid, and rightfully so, with his paws meant for shredding and teeth for ripping. But with his pack, with his  _ mate,  _ it was a different story. The wolf very nearly seemed like he wasn’t quite minding the distraction at all. It showed a soft, nurturing side that was a sight for very few. That is until a rather unfortunate rabbit pranced along and the wolf inside was too much to be contained. 

But as previously stated, he’s more than the untamed beast inside of him. In fact nearing the end of the night, up in a rather rickety shack, lay him and the black dog, curled up together with noses brushing and breaths slow and warm against the stark air. They occasionally let out small little grunts and whimpers to each other, almost like conversation. 

In the morning there would be pain. There would be comfort. There will be hospital wings and potions aplenty. There will be bandages and soothing salves tenfold. But for now. Just for now. The wolf was rather okay, wrapped up with his home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Apologies for any grammar or punctuation issues it’s late haha. Please remember to leave kudos and comments! I always appreciate them. 
> 
> Remember to say fuck JKR!! Trans rights are human rights and I love you all! 
> 
> Also come follow me on Insta @quillsandpills for more Wolfstar content!


End file.
